Happy Ending Gone
by voldiesgonemoldy
Summary: He watched her get married and take their happy ending with her. now with rory's POV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this hit me out of the blue demanding to be written. Gimore Girls does not belong to me and the song lyrics belong to Mika

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope no love no glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

It was a beautiful wedding. She was a beautiful bride. Her dress was a simple one. White, strapless, and straight to the floor. He hadn't even known about it when he'd decided to visit for the weekend. His uncle had begrudgingly told him the night before. The groom was a fellow reporter from her newspaper. The irony of his situation nearly made him sick. He'd been denying that he still had feelings for her to everyone asked, but for the past couple of years he would visit the town with the small hope of seeing her there. She never was until this time. And now she was only here to get married. After battling with himself all morning he decided to go. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he had the crazy idea that maybe he could stop it from happening. Maybe if she saw him there she would have a change of heart. The wedding was to be held on the grounds of her mothers inn.When he got there the bride and groom were already at the front, in front of the minister. It was set up so the minister was facing away from the crowd and the happy couple faced their guests. She was glowing with happiness, and all eyes were on her. No one noticed the young man slipping behind the back row. No one but her. Her eyes widened and for a moment her smile fell. She replaced it quickly but it wasn't the same one she'd been wearing a moment earlier. It was a little bit sad and a little bit hopeful at the same time. He grinned back and shrugged. She looked relieved and turned her attention back to the minister. The ceremony continued and to most it looked as though nothing was awry but he didn't miss the way her eyes darted toward him when the minister asked if ayone had a reason the two should not be wed. for one wild moment he considered speaking up but he held his tongue. When it was finally over and they were presented for the first time as man and wife he turned and walked away. It was really over for them. He knew she would be happy. Her husband seemed like a good guy, better than the last one he'd seen her with anyway, and she looked truly happy to be married to him. He looked back only once as he drove away. She was staring at his car with a blank look on her face. They were over and it was far from a happy ending.

hope you liked it! depending on feedback I might write a second chapter from rorys POV. review please!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the way you left me

_This is the way you left me_

_I'm not pretending_

_No hope, no love, no glory_

_No happy ending_

She had never been as happy as she was the morning of her wedding. The day dawned bright and cheery, not a cloud in the sky. She was ecstatic to be marrying her fiancé of eighteen months; at least that's what she kept telling herself. She loved the man but she couldn't help but feel that _something _was off. Yes he made her happy, and they were very compatible but somewhere in the back of her mind she had the slightest feeling of settling. However all her feelings of foreboding left her as she walked down the aisle at in the backyard of her mother's inn. She silently congratulated herself on the set up. With the minister facing the back, she and her fiancé could face all their guests. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, looked up and saw, _him._ She felt hers eyes widen and her smile falter. She quickly replaced it but it wasn't the same. She hoped he could feel her begging him with her eyes to not make a scene. He grinned and shrugged his shoulder. Although she noted the tiniest bit of pain in his grin she felt relieved and turned back to the minister. To her shock she found she wanted to cry. That was what was missing with the man she currently stood beside. There was nothing wrong with their relationship, but there was a small part of herself that her husband would never get. A small part of her would always belong to the man sitting in the back row. When the minister asked if anyone had a reason the two should not be wed, she nearly looked at him but stopped herself before their eyes could connect. For one wild moment she wanted him to speak up, to stop the wedding to throw her over his shoulder and run away. But he said nothing, and the ceremony continued. By the time they were pronounced as man and wife she had talked herself back to the joy she had felt earlier, and convinced herself that she was happy with her husband. He was a good man, and she would be happy with him. As they walked back towards the inn for the reception she looked around and saw _him_ driving away. She fought the urge to run him down and leave with him; instead she stared after his car while he drove away taking with him their final chance at a happy ending.


End file.
